forolockerzfandomcom-20200215-history
Forolockerz Wiki
Bienvenido a las historias secretas de ForoLockerz En esta wikia encontraras informacion secreta de ForoLockerz que se ha perdido con el pasar del tiempo. Esta informacion es traida a ti por parte de un misericordioso ser que desea esta informacion sea publica para que se pueda conservar como parte de la hermosa historia de este foro. Buena o mala sea lo ocurrido, aun es parte de una historia que contar... Historia secreta #1 - La hermana de Kevin En esta historia relatare como fue que la hermana de Kevin termino en los superiores brazos del Fundador del Foro, Sir Juanix. Kevin era un miembro regular del que llego al foro como un simple ciber vagante buscando que hacer con su vacía vida. A medida que paso el tiempo, fue conociendo mas a los distintos miembros del foro y como ocurría a menudo, encontró un propósito para su vida. Kevin ahora era un activo miembro de esta comunidad. El participa regularmente en negocios con los demás miembros y era considerado un buen miembro. Todo iba bien por estas fechas. Kevin ahora estaba rehabilitado y era un miembro productivo de la sociedad ForoLockera. Sin embargo, como suele pasar en la vida, algo en el cambio. Nadie sabe con detalle que fue lo que provoco que cayera en una espiral inferior que lo llevo al fracaso y eventualmente a abandonar el foro--el mismísimo lugar que le dio propósito a su vacía vida. Todo empezó un día cuando Kevin anuncio que no podía seguir mas en el foro. Lo que paso en los días pasados a este evento no tiene importancia. Kevin anuncio que tenia supuestos problemas personales y que necesitaba un tiempo "off" del foro. Sin embargo, como algunas hábiles mentes del foro lo notaron, algo no cuadraba en tal ecuación. Antes que nada, el haba pedido un ban temporal. Su anuncio no fue para decir que ya no se conectaría, era una manifestación de su debilidad y falta de auto control y voluntad. En lugar de simplemente abandonar el foro, o por lo menos simplemente hacer un anuncio publico declarando que iba a estar ausente, el pidió un ban. Esto es significativo porque al pedir un ban, una persona no tiene acceso a ninguna parte del foro mientras se loguea con su cuenta, pero aun mas, todos miembros saben que sus mensajes privados no serán leído por el baneado. Eso da paso a una excusa perfecta en caso de que algún mal entendido surja. Ahora bien, después de que Kevin anuncio esto, algo pasaba con sus relaciones publicas. Supuestamente kevin había recibido dinero para escribir la llamada guia del uploader, que como ya lo imaginaran, nunca escribió. En resumidas palabras, Kevin se había convertido en un estafador pues se quedo con el dinero, pero nunca cumplió con su parte del trato. Y como era de esperarse, Kevin negó esto. El prometió que escribirá esta guía, pero hasta la fecha, esto no ha pasado. En lugar de aceptar con honor que no iba a poder escribir la guía debido a su falta de capacidad intelectual, o porque como cualquier idiota, se gasto primero el dinero, el puso como excusa que había pasado por un trauma familiar. El dijo que su padrastro había intentado matar a su madre y que por eso tenia que irse del foro. Sin embargo, porque pedir ban? Uno imaginaria que con una situación así, por su mente no cruzaría la idea de revisar el foro. Poco después de esta tormenta, y de ser cuestionado por todos en el foro, Kevin subió unos archivos, unas fotos donde estaba la supuesta denuncia por lo que había hecho su padre. Sir Juanix, como misericordioso ser que es, se preocupo por el bienestar de Kevin, y viajo hasta Venezuela en su infinita bondad para ayudar a este compañero humano. Al llegar a Venezuela, Sir Juanix de inmediato se puso a rastrear a Kevin, gracias a información guardado automáticamente por la cámara que tomo las supuestas fotos del reporte, Sir Juanix fue capaz de dar con la antigua casa de Kevin. Hay el se puso a preguntar por el. Después de preguntar mucho, finalmente dio con una persona que pudo proveerle información sobre donde encontrar a Kevin. Esta persona le dijo a Sir Juanix donde podía encontrar a la hermana de Kevin, que seguramente podría decirle donde encontrar a Kevin. Después de obtener esta valiosa información, Sir Juanix se dirigió al encuentro de esta peculiar criatura. Cuando la encontró, no pudo hace nada mas que sentir pena por ella. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, sus labios secos, su expresión parecía la de alguien sin vida. Al comenzar a hablarle, ella por un momento dudo de Sir Juanix, pero al ver su imponente porte y escuchar su voz de trueno, ella accedió a escuchar lo que el tenia que decir. Ella le explico a el que ella pensó que el se trataba de una de esas malas compañías con la que se juntaba Kevin, gente que lo había influenciado al vicio y a las obras inicuas. Ella explico que se sentía muy triste al ver como su hermano estaba despilfarrando su vida en inferiores caminos. Después de hablar un poco, ella no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y rompió a llorar. Esta fue una situación incomoda para Sir Juanix, pues el jamas había visto en carne propia tan inmensa miseria. En un acto de humanidad, Sir Juanix la abrazo y hay fue donde se marco el error. La hermana de Kevin al sentir el firme cuerpo de Sir Juanix, no pudo mas que sentir alivio y una sensación de protección. Este si era un verdadero hombre. Midiendo 1,83 cm, Sir Juanix era un espécimen raro en aquellas tierras. Ella respiro de su superior aliento, y como era de esperarse, sintió "algo" por Sir Juanix. De hecho, Sir Juanix había logrado su objetivo: calmar a aquella dama. Pero a que costo? Después de esto, Sir Juanix como todo buen caballero, la invito a comer a un restauran, ella naturalmente acepto. Después de unos momentos charlando, Sir Juanix se despidió. Sin embargo, ella no lo dejo ir. La hermana de Kevin lo invito a esperar a Kevin en su casa. A pesar de que ella no estaba segura si el se pararía por hay, ella le comento a Sir Juanix que valía la pena por lo menos intentarlo. Sir Juanix es su misericordiosa inocencia, no sabia que esa era solo una excusa. Una vez en la casa de la hermana de Kevin, Sir Juanix se sentó en un sofá. Ella encendió la televisión y se retiro a su a alguna habitación de esas casa bajo la excusa de que iba a buscar algo que quizás le ayudase a Sir Juanix a encontrar a Kevin. Mas sin embargo, sus planes eran otros. Sir Juanix se entretuvo viendo las noticias, ya pasa ese entonces eran las 10 PM. Ella salio y se sentó a tomar café. Le dijo a Sir Juanix que como ya era de noche, que el podía quedarse en la casa. Sir Juanix, como superior caballero dijo que no. Que ya tenia un cuarto de hotel reservado y que no quería incomodarla, sin embargo, ella insistió, mirándolo firmemente a sus ojos. Sir Juanix pensó que quizás ella tenia miedo, y que por lo menos si el se quedaba esta noche en su casa, ella dormiría en paz. Sir Juanix acepto. Aquí es donde todo comenzó a tornarse extraño según lo relato Sir Juanix. En su placentero sueno, Sir Juanix comenzó a sentir sensaciones raras, y para sorpresa de el, se despertó atado a a la cama donde lo habían invitado a dormir. Al sentir las cadenas, el grito "Que es esto? Por el amor de Dios, estas loca?!" A lo que ella solo sonrió mientras paseaba si lengua por sus labios. Sir Juanix estaba nervioso, no sabia que si Kevin había planeado algo en su locura. Entonces, vio como la hermana de kevin, comenzó a quitarse su blusa. Ella era una joven no muy guapa de la cara, pero tenia unos marcados pechos. Al quitarse su blusa, Sir Juanix pudo apreciar lo firme que estaban sus pezones, entonces comprendió todo: ella deseaba su superior semilla. Esto puso a Sir Juanix en una incomoda posición. Por un lado el comprendía que la hermana de Kevin estuviera necesitada, el en su superior misericordia, podría por lo menos aliviar un poco esa carga y quitar de su mente sus preocupaciones por su hermano. Por otro lado, Sir Juanix tenia miedo de potencias enfermedades que alguien como ella pudiera poseer, ya que no persona normal ata a la cama a un desconocido para joderlo. En medio de estos pensamientos Juanix sintió la cálida boca de la hermana de Kevin comenzar su recorrido por los firmes pectorales de Sir Juanix. El trato de aguantar, pero su superior bestia estaba despertando, y esto no era bueno. Un ser superior como Sir Juanix reconocía que esto no podía pasar, las consecuencias de tal acto podían ser catastróficas. A medida que en su superior cerebro de maquinaba un plan maestro para escapar de aquella inferior situación, la lengua de la hermana de Kevin se acercaba mas y mas a la bestia que podía destrozar su humanidad. La hermana de Kevin estaba totalmente asombradas por aquel fino espécimen llamado Sir Juanix. A medida que saboreaba su dorada piel, sus manos recorrían cada rincón que podían encontrar. Ella era como un animal salvaje devorando a su presa, disfrutando cada mordida, cada lambisco. El superior cerebro de Sir Juanix recibía una sobredosis inferiores, pero placenteras sensaciones que estaban haciendo la tarea de elaborar un plan muy difíciles, por un momento Sir Juanix pensó en simplemente sucumbir ante aquella fiera y por primera vez solo servir de satisfacción. Pero como ser superior, tal cosa era inaceptable. Y enconces... la bestia recibio su primer caricia. Tan fino, delicado, y glorioso fue aquel breve rose, que desperto en su totalidad a la bestia, que comenzo a rugir como leon enjaulado. Como bestia de diez cuernos rugia y clamaba por devorar todo a su paso. Nunca antes habia Sir Juanix enfrentado tan abrumadora situacion donde tenia que controlar a dos bestias mientras estaba atado a una cama. Sir Juanix grito "NO! NOO! NOOO! NOOOOO!!!!" justo cuando sintio la azucarada garganta de la hermana de Kevin bañar de inferior lujuria a su sagrada bestia que bebia de aquella saliva como si fuese la ultima vez. "Maldita zorra!" le grito mientras ella lo miraba y sonreia al jactarse de como tenia bebiendo de su mano a su fiel companera, su mas preciada arma, su sagrada y ya no pura bestia. Esto lleno de rabia a Sir Juanix el cual comenzó a tirar de las cadenas que le ataban. Tiro una y otra vez mientras la hermana de Kevin trataba de seguir con su malvado plan. Debido a que las cadenas estaban atadas a la vieja madera de la cama d6nde ya hacia casi derrotado Sir Juanix, este pudo romper las ataduras al jalar con superior fuerza y romper en dos la flácida madera que lo limitaba en tan desesperante situación... Al estar libre, en toda su gloria declaro su supremacía ante tan laciva mina que era la hermana de Kevin, y como superior criatura, dicto sentencia sobre ella. "Te gustan los juegos no? maldita zorra, ahora te ensenare como es que me gusta jugar" Así es amigos míos, Sir Juanix ya no era mas, al intentar librase de tan pegajosa situación, la bestia aprovecho el estado débil de Sir Juanix para apoderarse de la situación y ahora solo reinaba el caos y el hambre tal bestia. La hermana de Kevin no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues la bestia ya había entrado en su totalidad hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta ahogándola sin cesar. "Te gusta asi no? maldita perra!" la bestia le repetía mientras destrozaba con tan inhumano salvajismo su pobre garganta. Ella no podía hacer nada mas que balbucear, saliva caía a chorros de su boca mientras la bestia se bañaba en su agonía. Pero a la bestia no le importo. Al sentir que la garganta de la hermana de kevin no era lo suficientemente firme para seguir provocando sensaciones en el, la bestia cacheteo a la pobre hermana de Kevin hasta casi perdió el conocimiento y la azoto contra la cama. Después de morder por un prevé periodo de tiempo sus firmes pezones y beber de la sangre que salio de ellos, la bestia se propuso a sodomizar a tal indefensa criatura que jamas imagino el infierno que desato. La bestia la sujeto de sus frágiles caderas y la puso boca abajo acertando su dominación al poner un pie sobre cabeza mientras la presionaba contra las sabanas que eran testigos de aquella humillación. Una vez posicionada, la bestia decidió entrar en toda su gloria de manera despiadada desgarrando todo a su paso. Un enorme grito, como un llanto agudo cargado de desolación e impotencia se escucho en el frio silencio de la noche, indiferente ante el salvajismo del mundo. Tan caliente era su interior, y tan apretadas las paredes, que la bestia miro al cielo y dio gracias a Dios por haber creado tan alucinantes sensaciones. Gotas de sudor empezaron a manchar el suelo mientras la cama sufría desesperación. La sinfonía de esta terrible orquesta continuo hasta el alba que poco a poco, iluminando a la bestia hizo a su reloj biológico dictar que era hora de ir a dormir. Y en un profundo sueño callo habiendo saciado su ser plenamente. He aqui cuando Sir Juanix bajo su mirada, se levanto se su asiento y comenzo a marcharse. Yo trate de detenerlo, le pregunte que sobre que habia pasado despues, y solo respondio que paso lo que siempre pasa cuando un depredador caza su presa. "Muerte de un lado, Vida reflejada en el otro." Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse